Nothing Is Thicker Than Blood
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: When a family of hunters track an original they are in for a surprise once they find a whole family of them. KOL/OC REBEKAH/OC KLAUS/OC ELIJAH/OC
1. Chapter 1

"**And you're sure about this?" A young huntress asked the vampire that stood infront of her. Its eyes were black as it was drenched in human blood. It whimpered as the brunette shot another wooden bullet, this time in his leg.**

"**Yes! Are you going to let me and my friend live?"**

**A smile crept across her face. "Of course I will." Layla came from behind Sofia shooting the vampire's friend with a wooden arrow. For a short blonde girl she struck fear into her enemies like none before**

"**You said!" The vampire yelled.**

"**I said I would let you live.. I have no control on what my sister does." With one last shriek the creature lay motionless on the floor behind them,**

"**So Sofia did you get the information?" Layla smiled at her.  
"Looks like we're going to England." Her sister stated before they cleaned up the bodies.**

"**I'll inform Caleb and Crystal to join us. Although I doubt they'll be very excited."**

"**If we're hunting originals we need all the help we can get." **

**She nodded grabbing her phone that hung on the wall. **

**/**

**Caleb was kissing the neck of some random girl when his little sister barged in. **

**He groaned facing Crystal. "There's this thing called knocking, you should try it."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Sorry but the strumpet must go."**

"**What did you call me?" The girl stood up getting in her face. "You have no right!"**

**He knew what his sister would do next as her fist clutched. Caleb stepped between the girls. "Calm down love, my sister didn't mean it."**

"**Pretty sure I did." Crystal smirked angering the small girl.**

"**Are you just going to let her speak to me like this?" She faced the man who put his hands up.**

"**Caleb, we have family buisness to handle." Crystal warned.**

"**My sister does have a point I think it's time you leave." She stomped her feet storming out. "Must you ruin my fun?"**

"**Layla called looks like they need our help."**

"**Always have to bail my little sisters out, what trouble have they gotten into now?" Caleb begun to pack a bag.**

"**It seems they found the original."**

"**Fantastic, I assume they got a dagger?"**

"**Naturally." Crystal handed him some weapons to pack.**

"**Let's go have at it than." He smirked exiting the castle.**

**/**

**Sofia tapped her foor impatiently annoying Layla which only encouraged it to do it louder. **

"**Seriously?" The blonde groaned.**

"**Well where the hell are they?"**

"**How am I suppose to know?"**

"**You're the one that called, they did not tell you when they'd be leaving?" **

"**If you want to know so bad maybe you should give them a ring."**

**"Hmm what a great idea!Oh wait there's no phone here, idiot."**

"**Bitch." Layla glared.**

"**Slut." Sofia easily countered.**

"**Sisters must you always bicker." Caleb walked in smoothly with Crystal beside him.**

"**You try going hunting alone with Sofia, thought I was going to kill her." **

"**You couldn't even if you wanted to."**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**Enough!" Crystal shouted silencing everyone. "We came because you two found the original, care to show us where."  
Sofia pulled out a slip of paper. "The bloodsuckers said he'd be at the ball."**

"**That should be useful, one guy in a crowd of hundreds." Caleb sounded irritated.**

"**At least we tried to find him, more than you two did." Layla backed Sofia up.**

"**Ball starts in an hour, best get ready." Crystal stopped the fighting.**

"**Good, I need a new dress." Sofia bounced locking arms with her sisters dragging Caleb along. **

**The girls got dresses that were tight on top with lace but puffed at the bottom, Sofia's was red, Layla's blue, and Crystal's pink while Caleb wore a black tux. Once they entered the castle all eyes landed on them.**

"**Lot of eyes in here.." Caleb mumbled grabbing a glass of alcohol.**

"**Yeah how much are human?" Crystal soon answered her brother.**

"**We could find out." Sofia looked at Layla and took the nod as signal. She snuck of into the kitchen sneaking vervain in the glass.**

"**Little lost, darling." An enchanting voice startled her.**

**Sofia hid the vervain behind her back meeting his mysterious brown eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry. I was looking for my sister we seemed to have been separated."**

**The man held his hand toward her. "Than allow me to keep you company until you see her." She nodded noticing the familiar cool skin. **_**'Vampire great why are all the hot men completely unavailable.'**_

"**I'm lord Kol."**

"**Kol? So this is your ball?" Sofia squirmed at the way he watched her with lust and hunger.**

"**Indeed it is. I have not seen you around before. What's your name love?"**

"**Sofia there you are you really should stop wondering." Crystal came to her rescue noticing her uneasy.**

"**Kol this is my sister Crystal."**

"**Pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand gently but eyes never left the younger sister, something about her intrigued him. **

**Sofia retracted her hand from the lord going to Crystals side leaving Kol stunned he did not even get e good bye most girls wouldn't pull away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOFIA'S POV:**

"**I owe you."**

"**Don't mention it. Did you use all the vervain?" Crystal whispered unaware of who might be listening in.**

"**No that Kol guy stopped me before I could." I looked back seeing him starring back. "You know how we have that rule of not sleeping with vamps,might be hard especially with that accent." **

**Crystal pinched my arm. "No, no, no did I mention no! That is like the only rule we have that you have yet broken."**

"**Emphasis on the yet." I mumbled not surprised seeing Caleb chatting up with a pretty blonde.**

**CALEB'S POV:**

**She was gorgeous perhaps the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She had shiny blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. **

"**You're quiet the dancer." Her enchanting voice called.**

**I smirked. "Not nearly as good as you, my lady." **

"**Please call me Rebekah. I must say I'm surprised I have not seen you around before."**

**I shrugged continuing to move perfectly with her body. "I'm just here for some family business."**

"**What business would that be mate?" A man appeared followed by two other. **

"**I do believe we were having a private conversation and I don't recall you being apart of it, **_**mate."**_

**The mans smiled widened as if watching his next kill.**

"**Kol we were just dancing." Rebekah pulled away looking down.**

"**I don't think this boy is a good suitor sister." Another man stepped forward with light brown hair and blue eyes like Bekah's.**

"**Is there a problem?" Sofia tugged on my arm that was clutched in a fist. **

"**Nothing you should worry your pretty little head with darling." This Kol guy checked out my sister angering me more.**

"**When my brother is concerned I tend to worry, and I am not your darling." Her eyes starred at him like daggers only making him smirk.**

"**No need to be nasty love." He changed his word eying my sister up and down.**

**I stepped between the two. "Why don't you keep your eyes elsewhere."**

"**Whose going to make me? You?"**

"**Yeah. Me." **

**CRYSTAL'S POV:**

**From the corner of my eye I see Caleb in the face of the man Sofia was with earlier and I knew that look on his face. **

"**Layla-" The blonde was already heading down there trying to help Sofia and another blonde stop the boys, while two other men watched one amused the other slightly annoyed. What struck me as odd was how nobody else seemed to notice as they continued to dance as if zombiefied. **

"**I don't think this is the right place to be doing this right now." One of the men stated as I neared.**

"**Elijah's right, why ruin a good ball." The blonde girl said trying to calm Kol.**

"**On the contrary this seems like perfect timing, I was getting a tad bored." He smiled evilly.**

"**Don't be an ass." Sofia spoke for an instant changing Kols expression. "Besides there are other ways of entertainment." She smirked seductively, I was uncertain if she was doing it to protect Caleb or just for fun. **

"**Like hell there is." Our brother growled.**

"**Caleb, please don't encourage him." The blonde girl begged touching Caleb something we didn't dare do when he got like this. I turned my head curiously as her touch soothed him calming every nerve in his body.**

"**You're not worth it anyways." He sneered turning his back angering the man.**

**Before I could stop anything Kol pulled his hand to strike only for Sofia to react stepping in front of him bracing for a hit shocked seeing Kol with his hand in mid swing slowly lowering it.**

"**Family is a hassle." Elijah sighed. "I am sorry for the inconvenience." The attractive man held his hand hand toward me. "I'm Elijah."**

"**Crystal and you've already met my brother Caleb." I pointed back to my brother whom was chatting up with Rebekah earning glares from her family. **

"**I'm Layla." Her eyes never left the blue eyed man. **

"**This is my brother Niklaus."**

**Niklaus gently kissed Layla's hand. "Please call me Klaus." **

"**Now that we are all acquainted shall we chat?" **_**Kol is there brother, he's a vampire. Crap what did we get into?**_


End file.
